Карлсен, Магнус
|Изображение = Magnus Carlsen (2012).jpg |Ширина = |Описание изображения = Магнус Карлсен в 2012 году |Страны = |Дата рождения = 30.11.1990 |Место рождения = |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Место проживания = |Звание = |Максимальный рейтинг = 2882 (май 2014) |Актуальный рейтинг = |Номер ФИДЕ = 1503014 |Сайт = Официальный сайт |Награды и премии = }} Свен Ма́гнус Э́эн Ка́рлсен ( ; род. 30 ноября 1990 года, Тёнсберг, губерния Вестфолл, Норвегия) — норвежский шахматист, 16-й чемпион мира по шахматам (2013). Первый в истории шахмат абсолютный чемпион мира (в трёх категориях): с 2013 года — чемпион мира по классическим шахматам, с 2014 по 2016 год — чемпион мира по рапиду и в 2014—2015 годах — чемпион мира по блицу. Один из самых молодых гроссмейстеров мира — стал гроссмейстером 26 апреля 2004 года в возрасте 13 лет 4 месяцев 27 дней ( в списке самых молодых гроссмейстеров мира после Сергея Карякина и Паримарьяна Неги ). Самый молодой шахматист, преодолевший планку в 2700 и 2800 пунктов рейтинга Эло, самый молодой шахматист, возглавивший официальный рейтинг ФИДЕ в возрасте 19 лет и 1 месяца (в неофициальном рейтинге Эло LiveRating впервые появился на первом месте уже в 17-летнем возрасте (5 сентября 2008 года) ). С февраля 2013 года — обладатель самого высокого рейтинга Эло за всю историю его существования — 2872 пункта; Магнус побил рекорд (2851 пункт), удерживавшийся Гарри Каспаровым в течение 13 лет , сначала в январе (набрав 2861), а затем в феврале (2872). В мае 2014 года достиг абсолютного пика рейтинга — 2882 пункта. Чемпион Норвегии 2006 года Магнус Карлсен. Победитель и призёр ряда крупных турниров. Чемпион мира по блицу 2009 года . Один из претендентов на мировое шахматное первенство 2007 и 2011 годов, победитель турнира претендентов 2013 года . Обладатель 4 Шахматных Оскаров — в 2009Карлсен Магнус, 2010 , 2011 и 2012 годах (первый шахматист в современнойВ советское время 2 шахматиста брали Оскара четыре и более раз подряд: Карпов (1973—1977) и Каспаров (1985—1988). российской истории «Оскара», завоевавший этот трофей четыре раза подряд). В 2013 году журнал «Time» включил Магнуса в список «100 самых влиятельных людей в мире» в категории «Титаны» . Комментарий к номинации написал Гарри Каспаров . Биография У Магнуса есть три сестры: старшая Хеллен , и две младшие — Ингрид (1994 г.р.) и Сигна (1996 г.р.) . Играть в шахматы пятилетнего Магнуса научил отец, инженер в нефтяной компании Хенрик Карлсен (игрок с рейтингом около 2100 пунктов ЭлоМАГНУС КАРЛСЕН), участник местных турниров. Всерьёз шахматами Магнус начал заниматься в 8 лет: читал шахматные книги, участвовал в турнирах, по 3—4 часа в день блицевал в Интернете . В августе 2003 года спонсор (компания «Microsoft») отправил семейство Карлсен в годовое турне, для чего родители сдали дом и продали автомашину. Уже в 2004 году специалисты предрекали ему звание чемпиона мира по шахматам. В 2013 году после матча за звание чемпиона мира в Ченнаи переехал от родителей и стал жить самостоятельно . Увлечения и хобби Помимо шахмат увлекается футболом, лыжами, большим теннисом, баскетболом. Любит комиксы . Любит футбол, болеет за Реал Мадрид, дважды — в 2013 и декабре 2014 года — нанёс символический стартовый удар в матчах этого клуба . Рекламная деятельность Магнус вполне успешно совмещает шахматы с карьерой модели в голландской компании по пошиву модной одежды G-Star RAW, где его «коллегами» являются Лив Тайлер и Джемма Артертон. На декабрь 2012 года у Магнуса был контракт и с известным в Норвегии таблоидом Verdens Gang. Всего же он зарабатывает на рекламе более 1 млн долларов в год. Также Магнус рекламирует шахматное приложение для смартфонов «Play Magnus», в котором каждый из 19 уровней соответствует по силе игры возрасту Магнуса в годах, начиная с 5 лет . Каждый год победитель конкурса этой программы встречается с Карлсеном. Стиль игры и оценка Магнус универсальный игрок, между тем он особенно силён в миттельшпиле и эндшпиле, несколько небрежно разыгрывая дебют. Он почти не допускает промахов (по словам Сергея Карякина, «играет практически идеально», по мнению Люка ван Вели, «Его сила в том, что там, где другие не видят в позиции ничего, он только начинает играть» ), тонко чувствует психологию соперников, никогда не теряя веры в то, что рано или поздно они начнут ошибаться . Латвийский гроссмейстер Алексей Широв считает, что Карлсен заслуживает не меньшего признания за свои достижения, чем Гарри Каспаров . Виктор Корчной считал, что Карлсен «не работает над шахматами», и его успехи не имеют прямого отношения к шахматам — Магнус просто гипнотизирует соперника. В комментарии к одной из партий в книге избранных партий Корчного он пишет : «В мире шахмат есть несколько человек с совершенно невероятными гипнотическими способностями. Я считаю, что Энрике Мекинг находится в группе из трёх человек, которые добивались успехов не всегда шахматным путём. Это Михаил Таль, Магнус Карлсен и Энрике Мекинг». Гроссмейстер Юрий Разуваев считал, что «тактик он (Магнус Карлсен) самый обыкновенный, но вот позиционный талант у Магнуса на уровне Петросяна или Карпова». Международный гроссмейстер Евгений Бареев считает, что: «Он выигрывает у ведущих шахматистов такие позиции, в которых обычно соглашаются на ничью. У него совершенно феноменальная техника и вдобавок как будто бы полное отсутствие нервной системы. Ну а варианты Карлсен считает очень хорошо, как и все молодые.<…> Магнус Карлсен — это шахматная машина для достижения результата». Юрий Васильев вспоминает, как на турнире претендентов в Элисте беседовал с одним из создателей программы «Deep Junior» Шаем Бушински ( ) и спросил, может ли когда-нибудь, в какой-нибудь индийской деревушке появиться мальчик, который этот компьютер обыграет. Тот пожал плечами: «Возможно, такой мальчик уже появился в Норвегии — это Магнус Карлсен». Бывший тренер сборной России (2004—2006) Сергей Долматов считает, что компьютер изменил представление о шахматах. Раньше люди придавали больше значения духу игры, шахматист мог пожертвовать пешкой ради позиционной выгоды, а компьютер более материален, и молодое поколение, конечно, к этому приспособилось, — говорит эксперт. — Шахматисты сегодня стали играть, может, менее интересно и красиво, зато более прагматично. В какой-то степени это относится и к Карлсену. Сергей Карякин утверждает, что Карлсен сейчас вне конкуренции, но надеется когда-нибудь встретиться с ним в матче за звание чемпиона мира . Гроссмейстер Сергей Шипов, в январе 2013 года подводя итоги за 2012 год, в частности, высказался о Магнусе Карлсене : «Карлсен является лучшим шахматистом мира вот уже несколько лет. Сейчас его лидерство стало явным и неоспоримым. Магнус — доминант и гегемон! Тусклые выступления официального чемпиона мира выгодно оттеняют достоинства норвежца. <…> Нынешнее рейтинговое достижение Карлсена действительно сопоставимо с пиком Каспарова, несмотря на заметную инфляцию рейтинга. Да, отрыв Каспарова от элиты его лет был больше, но тогда не было настолько сильных программ, помогающих при подготовке, как сейчас. Компьютер, подобно кольту на Диком Западе, подравнял силы конкурентов. И в наше время оторваться от преследователей стало труднее. Тем весомее достижение Карлсена. Он — наследник Каспарова. Именно он, а не Крамник, Топалов или Ананд. Потому что смог стать не просто первым среди равных, а объективно и несомненно сильнейшим. Осталось всего ничего — завоевать титул. <…> Не считаю, кстати, что Карлсен слабоват в дебюте. Просто он не следует модным актуальностям, ищет свои пути, умело выбирает неожиданные для соперника схемы. У каждого свой стиль. Своя стратегия. Свой подход. Действительно слабых мест в игре норвежца не вижу. Он абсолютно универсален. Нынешний Карлсен — это Спасский 60-х, усиленный всеми знаниями шахмат, накопленными за прошедшие полвека». По оценке Каспарова, Карлсен — это приход в высшую шахматную лигу совершенно нового поколения. Поколения — и он первый чемпион из этого поколения, — которое выросло в век супермощных компьютерных шахмат. Когда играл я, то моими постоянными спутниками были бумажные карточки для заметок и стопки старых книг. И мне потребовалось научиться пользоваться базами данных и помощью шахматных компьютеров: машины на моих глазах сначала стали достаточно мощными, чтобы помогать, а потом и побеждать мастеров шахмат. Компьютеры в известной мере превратили шахматистов поколения Карлсена в немножко роботов. И конечно, ирония состоит в том — приятная для меня ирония, — что новым чемпионом мира по шахматам стал игрок, который прежде всего руководствуется своей интуицией. Карлсен совсем не машина — он очень, очень человеческий, если можно так сказать, чемпион. .}} Спортивные результаты Звания * 2002 год — мастер ФИДЕ. * 2003 год (турнир в Гёусдал, Норвегия) в 12 лет и 2 месяца — международный мастер (Магнус стал самым молодым игроком из стран Северной Европы, выполнившим норму IM ). * 26 апреля 2004 года (в возрасте 13 лет 4 месяца 27 дней) — гроссмейстер. Тренировочный процесс С 2000 года Магнус стал тренироваться под руководством международного мастера Торбьерна Рингдала Хансена (воспитанника многолетнего лидера и чемпиона страны Симена Агдестейна), а в 2002-м тренировать Магнуса стал сам Симен. Хансен дал вундеркинду несколько книг советских авторов: несколько учебников Дворецкого и Шерешевского об «Окончаниях». По словам Магнуса, на турнирах ему часто помогает датский гроссмейстер Петер Хейне Нильсен . С марта по сентябрь 2009 года Карлсен тайно тренировался у Каспарова ; после, несколько месяцев консультировался с ним, уже не скрывая этого. По словам Магнуса, они провели две подготовительные сессии весной, затем в августе две недели тренировались в Хорватии, поработали несколько дней в сентябре . Благодаря Каспарову Магнус стал лучше понимать целый класс позиций, поработал над методами дебюта. После довольно плотной совместной работы (более года, как живые встречи, так и разговоры по скайпу), тренировки прекратились. «Мы расстались с Каспаровым вполне по-дружески, без обид. С позиций сегодняшнего дня считаю, что наше расставание было верным шагом.» Как пишет сам Каспаров: «Я тренировал норвежца в течение года, в 2009 году. И был уже тогда поражён, насколько точно — на уровне интуиции, без всяких дополнительных просчётов — он способен оценивать позицию на шахматной доске и действовать дальше максимально аккуратно. Мой стиль совершенно другой: он требовал колоссальной концентрации энергии и труда за доской, требовал глубокого просчёта множества вариантов, чтобы найти единственно правильный ход в каждой данной позиции на доске. Карлсен принадлежит к другой чемпионской школе, той, что представляли Хосе Капабланка и Анатолий Карпов: по способности чувствовать гармонию на шахматной доске они напоминают музыкантов-виртуозов с абсолютным слухом». Рейтинг Эло |} thumb|355px|Изменение рейтинга Эло Карлсена с 2001 по 2014 год В июле 2007 года, в возрасте 16 лет 213 дней, Магнус Карлсен достиг рейтинга 2710 пунктов, и стал самым молодым шахматистом, преодолевшим планку в 2700 пунктов рейтинга Эло. 5 сентября 2008 года, после победы в 4 туре финала «Большого шлема» в Бильбао, Магнус в возрасте 17 лет 280 дней на некоторое время стал № 1 в неофициальным рейтинге LiveRating. После победы в 2009 году в турнире Нанкин 2009 Магнус увеличил рейтинг до 2801 пункта, и в возрасте 18 лет 336 дней стал самым молодым игроком, когда-либо преодолевшим барьер в 2800 пунктов (до него самым молодым игроком был Владимир Крамник в возрасте 25 лет ). До Карлсена только 4 шахматиста (Каспаров, Топалов, Крамник, Ананд) достигли рейтинга в 2800 пунктов (Левон Аронян перешёл этот рубеж позже, в ноябре 2010 года ). После Мемориала Таля (ноябрь 2009 года) Магнус второй раз возглавил LiveRating с показателем 2805,7 пункта, на 0,6 пункта обойдя занявшего второе место Веселина Топалова . С релизом рейтинга от января 2010 года, в котором были учтены 16 партий, сыгранные на Мемориале Таля и London Chess Classic, рейтинг Карлсена достиг отметки 2810 пунктов; таким образом, в возрасте 19 лет 32 дней Магнус стал самым молодым в истории шахматистом № 1. В марте 2010 года Карлсен достиг нового пика рейтинга — 2813 пунктов; большего значения за всю историю добился только Гарри Каспаров . В релизе от ноября 2012 года рейтинг Карлсена достиг 2848 пунктов, это второе значение в истории после 2851 пункта Гарри Каспарова . 4 декабря 2012 года на супертурнире в Лондоне Карлсен обыграл англичанина Гавейна Джонса. После этой победы рейтинг Эло 22-летнего норвежца составил 2857,4 пункта, и превзошёл рекорд Гарри Каспарова . Выступление в Лондоне позволило ему улучшить результат на 13 баллов, и 2013 год начался для Магнуса с показателем 2861 пункт. Успех Магнусу Карлсену принесли надёжность и умение максимально эффективно использовать шансы в поединках с более слабыми гроссмейстерами. Он одолел всех четырёх соперников, замкнувших турнирную таблицу: Гавейна Джонса, Люка Макшейна, Юдит Полгар и неожиданно провалившегося в Лондоне Левона Ароняна, а также занявшего четвёртое место Майкла Адамса. С тремя остальными участниками — россиянином Владимиром Крамником, американцем Хикару Накамурой и чемпионом мира индийцем Вишванатаном Анандом — Карлсен сыграл вничью. В январе 2013 года, после победы в турнире Вейк-ан-Зее 2013 (10 из 13), Магнус достиг рейтинга 2872. Весь турнир его рейтинг рос, незначительно снижаясь после ничьих: после победы в 6 туре над Иваном Соколовым его «неофициальный» Live-рейтинг стал равен 2865,7 , после 9 тура — 2870, после 12 тура — 2874 , незначительно снизившись в итоге после ничьей с Анишем Гири в 13 туре — 2872 пункта . Борьба за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам Матчи претендентов 2007 Матчи претендентов 2011. Отказ от участия В начале ноября 2010 года Магнус Карлсен в письме, адресованном президенту Международной шахматной федерации (FIDE) Кирсану Илюмжинову, сообщил о решении отказаться от участия в розыгрыше титула чемпиона мира . Карлсен заявил, что ныне существующая система розыгрыша титула чемпиона мира является недостаточно «современной и справедливой», и указал на несколько недостатков: * чрезмерная продолжительность (чемпионский цикл растянут на 5 лет — с 2008 по 2012 год); * внесение изменений в регламент уже после старта розыгрыша; * «запутанные» критерии вычисления рейтинга, а также сам формат кандидатского турнира, предусматривающий выступление в трёх подряд матчах, что не даёт возможности для подготовки к важнейшим поединкам и сохранения оптимальной формы по ходу борьбы за титул; * предоставленную обладателю титула привилегию без отбора участвовать в очередном матче за него. Карлсен написал, что в будущем в основе модели розыгрыша чемпионского титула должна находиться «справедливая борьба между лучшими шахматистами мира» без каких-либо привилегий одному из них . Турнир претендентов 2013 года После более чем 50-летнего перерыва турнир претендентов 2013 года стал первым турниром, проходившим по двойной круговой системе (вместо нокаут-турнира). Сыграв обе партии со своим главным конкурентом Владимиром Крамником вничью и набрав с ним одинаковое количество очков (по 8½), Магнус выиграл турнир по второму дополнительному показателю: при равенстве набранных очков и равенстве в личной встрече, по регламенту победителем становится участник, добившийся большего числа побед (пять у Карлсена против четырёх у Крамника) . По итогам турнира Магнус стал официальным претендентом в матче 2013 года за звание чемпиона мира. Матч за звание чемпиона мира 2013 года Матч за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам 2013 года прошёл между Магнусом Карлсеном и действующим чемпионом мира Вишванатаном Анандом в индийском городе Ченнаи . Время проведения матча — c 7 по 28 ноября 2013 года, однако соревнование завершилось уже 22 ноября досрочной победой Карлсена. Матч за звание чемпиона мира 2014 года Матч за звание чемпиона мира 2014 года проходил между действующим чемпионом мира Магнусом Карлсеном и претендентом Вишванатаном Анандом (Индия) в российском городе Сочи . Запланированный срок проведения матча — с 7 по 28 ноября 2014 года, однако уже 23 ноября матч закончился досрочной победой Карлсена . Матч за звание чемпиона мира 2016 года Следующий матч за звание чемпиона мира между действующим чемпионом мира Магнусом Карлсеном и претендентом прошёл 11-30 ноября 2016 года. Место проведения матча — Нью-Йорк, США. Матч состоял из 12 партий. Соперником Магнуса стал Сергей Карякин — победитель турнира претендентов, в котором участвовали 8 шахматистов: Ф. Каруана (2794), А. Гири (2793), Х. Накамура (2790), Л. Аронян (2786), В. Топалов (2780), В. Ананд (2762), С. Карякин (2760) и П. Свидлер (2757). После завершения 12 партий с равным счётом в 6:6 был проведён тай-брейк с укороченным контролем времени. В тай-брейке Карлсен одержал победу со счётом 3:1 и сохранил звание чемпиона мираКарлсен обыграл Карякина и защитил титул чемпиона мира по шахматам. Карьера по годам 2001 год В апреле Магнус занял 8 место (из 10) на турнире Gausdal Classics (средний рейтинг 2237) . 2002 год В октябре на Чемпионате Европы среди юниоров (в категории до 12 лет) в испанском городе Пеньискола Магнус поделил 6—11 место из 59 игроков (в архиве ФИДЕ неверно указано 21 место , на сайте 365chess.com неверно указано 4 место ), заняв высшее по дополнительным показателям . 2003 год В апреле Магнус неудачно выступил на турнире Gausdal Classics в Гёусдале (8 категория, средний рейтинг 2426), поделив с ирландским мастером ФИДЕ Колмом Дели ( ) 11-12 место, и уступив ему по дополнительным показателям Gausdal Classics. На июльском турнире 25 Politiken Cup в Копенгагене Магнус в третий раз выполнил норму IM , набрав 8 из 11 очков и показав 2503 TPR . В проходившем в черногорском городе Будва Чемпионате Европы среди юниоров, Магнус стал бронзовым призёром (в архиве ФИДЕ указано 4 место , на сайте 365chess.com — 1 место ) в категории до 14 лет (поделив 3-6 место из 70 с Завеном Андриасяном, Максимом Родштейном и Яном Непомнящим, и обойдя их по дополнительным показателям). В июне Магнус на Чемпионате Балтики в Алте поделил 1-2 место с Сименом Агдестейном, уступив ему по по дополнительным показателям (в архиве ФИДЕ неверно указано 3 место ). Выступавший там же отец Магнуса поделил только 6-12 места. В июле, на Чемпионате Норвегии (4 категория, средний рейтинг 2338,5) Магнус поделил 3-7 место (из 20) . В августе на турнире Schwarzach open (группа А) Магнус поделил 2-8 место (по другим, неточным данным — 4-10 ) Schlussbericht über das 18. Schwarzacher Schach Open Überraschungssieger in Schwarzach. В сентябрьском 19-м кубке европейских шахматных клубов Магнус, игравший на первой доске, показал 50 % результат, набрав 3½ очка из 7, и заняв 25 место (из 45), а команда Магнуса Asker SK заняла 31 место . Примечательно, что резервным игроком команды был отец Магнуса, Хенрик Карлсен, уже уступавший сыну 356 пунктов рейтинга Эло . В октябре на чемпионате мира среди юниоров (в категории до 14 лет) в Халкидики (швейцарская система, 11 туров) Магнус поделил 9-13 место (из 116) с Завеном Андриасяном, Нгуен Ли Хоном, Андре Диамантом и Ринатом Жумабаевым . При этом партия против Хаммера была отмечена многими ценителями (так, например, она вошла в книгу Фреда Уилсона ( ) «Простые планы атаки» Simple Attacking Plans). В ноябре в итальянском Таормина на Мемориале Claude Pècaut (7 категория, средний рейтинг 2406) Магнус поделил 2-5 место (из 10) с Кареном Мовсисяном, Лекси Ортега и Владом Томеску Claude Pècaut Memorial. На декабрьском турнире в Будапеште (8 категория, средний рейтинг 2436 ) Магнус поделил с 4-5 место с Джордже-Габрьел Григоре, став по дополнительным показателем пятым (из 14 игроков) . 2004 год В январском турнире в Вейк-ан-Зее (Турнир C, 9 категория, средний рейтинг 2453,6Среднее арифметическое рейтингов (можно посмотреть тут) равно 2453,6, что соответствует диапазону 9-й категории (2451—2475).) Магнус блестяще выступил, набрав 10,5 очков из 13 и заняв 1 место, показав перфоманс (рейтинг Эло турнира) 2702 пункта . До начала турнира Магнус был 726 игроком в мире по рейтингу Эло (2484 пункта)Participants of grandmaster group C. На турнире «Аэрофлот опен», проходившем в феврале в Москве, Магнус поделил 30-51 место из 203 игроков . В марте Магнус принял участие в темпо-турнире для 16 гроссмейстеров в Рейкьявике . В апреле Магнус поделил 2-13 места на турнире Дубай опен (набрав 6,5 из 9) и в третий раз выполнив норму гроссмейстера, тем самым став вторым в списке самых молодых гроссмейстеров мира на тот момент после Сергея КарякинаПаримарьян Неги стал гроссмейстером в возрасте 13 лет, 4 месяцев и 22 дней (на 5 дней моложе Магнуса Карлсена) только 2006 году.Mamedyarov wins Dubai, Carlsen his GM title . Через пару дней после турнира Дубай опен на турнире 12th Sigeman & Co Chess Tournament (13 категория, средний рейтинг 2566,9) Магнус занял 3 место (из 10) и в четвёртый раз выполнил норму гроссмейстераNielsen, Hansen win, fourth GM norm for Carlsen . В начале июля Магнус поделил 1-2 место с Берге Эстенстадом на Чемпионате Норвегии в Мольде (6 категория, средний рейтинг 2379,1Среднее арифметическое рейтингов (можно посмотреть тут) равно 2379,1, что соответствует диапазону 6-й категории (2376—2400).), уступив ему по дополнительным показателям . В конце июля Магнус поделил 4-13 место (в архиве ФИДЕ указано 2-9 место ) на турнире Politiken Cup в Копенгагене . В сентябре на молодёжном турнире в Лозанне Магнус поделил с Екатериной Лагно 5-6 место из 8 . Через несколько дней Магнус финишировал пятым (из 10) (на сайте 365chess.com ошибочно 9 место ) на турнире в Гёусдале (10 категория, средний рейтинг 2483) . В октябре на турнире в Хогевене Магнус занял последнее, четвёртое место, уступив более опытным Ивану Соколову, Найджелу Шорту и Даниэлю Стеллвагену People who play with glass pieces. В декабре 2004 — январе 2005 года Магнус принял участие в турнире Smart Fish Chess Masters (10 человек, круговой турнир, классический контроль времени), посвящённом 100-летию шахматного клуба города Драммен , где сенсационно обыграл в 7 туре будущего победителя турнира Алексея Широва , но в итоге поделил последние места (9-10) с Антоанетой Стефановой, и получил 1 500 норвежских кронПримерно 6900 рублей по курсу на 1 января 2005 года.. 2005 год thumb|250px|Магнус Карлсен в июне 2005 г. в Варшаве на 6-м чемпионате Европы по шахматам На турнире в Вейк-ан-Зее (Турнир В, 13-я категория, средний рейтинг 2564) Магнус занял 7 место из 14 . На апрельском турнире Гёусдал классикс (10 категория, средний рейтинг 2495) Магнус поделил 6-8 место с FM Кристианом Педерсеном и IM Саймоном Уильямсом. В начале июня Магнус поделил с Алексеем Шировым 3-4 место (из 4) на рапид-турнире XVIII Magistral «Ciudad de Leon» в испанском Леоне, проиграв в полуфинале Вишванатану Ананду , а в конце месяца принял участие в 6-м Чемпионате Европы, где разделил 16-43 места . В начале июля Магнус поделил 1-2 место со своим тренером Сименом Агдестейном на чемпионате Норвегии (6 категория, средний рейтинг 2386,4Среднее арифметическое рейтингов ( ) равно 2386,45(45), что соответствует диапазону 6-й категории (2376—2400).), уступив ему в отложенном тай-брейке. Тай-брейк проходил в период с 7 по 10 ноября, правила: 2 партии со стандартным контролем , затем при ничейном исходе игрались матчи из двух партий в быстрые шахматы до первой победы. В партиях со стандартным контролем сначала победил Агдестейн, затем Карлсен. В рапиде сначала победил Карлсен, затем Агдестейн, следующие 3 партии завершились вничью, последнюю выиграл Агдестейн . На турнире в Биле (16 категория, средний рейтинг 2637,8) Магнус выступил неудачно, заняв последнее, 6-е место, и не одержав ни одной победыБиль 2005 (шахматный турнир). В октябре Магнус блестяще выиграл Gausdal Bygger’n Masters (мемориал Arnold J. Eikrem) в Гёусдале, набрав 8 из 9 очков, и показав перфоманс (рейтинг Эло после конкретного турнира) в 2792 пункта . За эту победу он получил приз — фигурку тролля и 8000 норвежских кронПримерно 35 000 рублей по курсу на 1 октября 2005 года.. В ноябре Магнус занял 8 место из 10 на турнире Samba Cup в Сканнерборге, Дания (16 категория, средний рейтинг 2638,2Среднее арифметическое рейтингов (можно посмотреть тут) равно 2638,2, что соответствует диапазону 16-й категории (2626—2650).), обыграв в первом туре будущего победителя Баадура Джобаву News letter no. 14, dated October 23rd 2005. Год закончился Кубком мира в Ханты-Мансийске, в котором Магнус (которому в первый день второго круга исполнилось 15 лет) достойно выступил, заняв 10 место при 128 участниках, при том, что по рейтингу на тот момент он делил 97-98 место среди участников турнира . Между турами он посетил Центр лыжного спорта и самостоятельно прошёл сложную трассу . 2006 год В марте Магнус выиграл представительный блиц-турнир Glitnir Blitz в Рейкьявике, обыграв таких сильных шахматистов, как Сергей Эренбург, Юдит Полгар и Вишванатан Ананд . В апреле 2006 года 15-летний Магнус стал 10-м в списке лучших шахматистов минувшего года в рамках 11-го конкурса «Оскар» (обладателем «Оскара-2005» стал болгарин Веселин Топалов). При подсчете был учтен 361 список из 68 стран мира. Среди проголосовавших — журналисты, видные шахматные специалисты и гроссмейстеры . На турнире Биль 2006 (17 категория, средний рейтинг 2674) Магнус поделил 2-3 место (из 6) с Теймуром Раджабовым . 2007 год thumb|250px|Магнус Карлсен против Левона Ароняна на турнире Линарес-2007 (3 марта 2007 года, 9 тур) В январском турнире в Вейк-ан-Зее Магнус выступил крайне неудачно, набрав всего 4,5 очка из 13 возможных и поделив последнее место с Алексеем Шировым . На супертурнире Линарес-2007 (проходившем в 2 круга), Магнус хорошо сыграл в первом круге (проходившем с 17 по 27 февраля в Морелии), поделив 1-2 место с Вишванатаном Анандом (набрав 4,5 очка из 7 ), и достаточно стабильно — во втором круге (проходившем со 2 по 12 марта в Линаресе), набрав ещё 3 очка из 7, и в итоге поделил 2-3 место с Александром Морозевичем, по дополнительным показателям заняв третье место . 18 мая Магнус сыграл в Порто-Веккио миниматч «Матч надежд» ( ) против Теймура Раджабова. Два лучших молодых шахматиста мира (16 лет Магнусу и 20 — Теймуру) сыграл две партии в быстрые шахматы (10 минут + 3 секунды на ход), выиграв по партии каждый, затем блиц (5 минут), обе партии в котором завершились вничью, и партия «армагеддон», в которой Карлсен белыми (4 минуты) играл против Раджабова (черные, 3 минуты), но при ничьей победа присуждается чёрным, и Магнус проиграл матчCarlsen — Radjabov Rapid Match . В майском цикле отборочных матчей (Элиста, 16 претендентов, общий призовой фонд $480 тыс.) Магнус в первом круге был посеян с Левоном Ароняном (состав 8 пар определялся по рейтингу: № 1 посева играет с № 16, № 2 с № 15 и т. д. Все кандидаты разбиты на 4 четверки по 2 пары в каждой. Сначала внутри четверки пройдут полуфиналы, затем финалы, которые и выявят обладателей билетов в Мексику (турнир за титул чемпиона мира, с 11 сентября по 1 октября в Мехико). Шахматисты играют друг с другом 6 классических партий, а если по их итогам ничья, победителя определит тай-брейк: быстрые шахматы (4 партии), блиц (2 партии) и партия «армагеддон» (у белых 6 минут, у чёрных — 5, но при ничьей победителем объявляются чёрные) ). После 6 партий счёт был равным — по 2 победы и 2 ничьих; в тай-брейке в быстрые шахматы (4 партии) счёт снова был равным — по 1 победе и 2 ничьих у каждого соперника. В двух решающих блицпартиях Аронян был сильнее и победил 2:0 . На турнире в Дортмунде (20 категория, средний рейтинг 2727) Магнус занял 6-е место из 8, сведя вничью 6 партий и проиграв в 4 туре единственную партию Владимиру Крамнику, который в итоге и выиграл турнир . В октябре на блицтурнире Sluttresultat Glitnir Blitz Oslo 2007 занял 2 место, уступив в финале Александру ГрищукуResultater. В ноябре, непосредственно перед Кубком мира по шахматам, Магнус принял участие во втором мемориале М.Таля в Москве (20 категория, средний рейтинг 2744, выше среднего рейтинга всех когда-либо проводившихся в России после распада СССР шахматных турниров ), где поделил 3-6 место с Дмитрием Яковенко, Борисом Гельфандом и Петером Леко . 2008 год На турнире Вейк-ан-Зее 2008 (20 категория, средний рейтинг 2742) Магнус поделил 1-2 место с Левоном Ароняном, который и вышел в финал «Большого шлема» . На супертурнире в Линаресе (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2755,6) Магнус занял второе место, уступив только Вишванатану Ананду . В марте на турнире по игре в быстрые шахматы и вслепую Amber 2008 Магнус поделил 2-5 место с Владимиром Крамником, Петером Леко и Веселином Топаловым, набравшими также по 12 очков, но по дополнительным показателям стал пятым . На первом из 6 турниров Гран-при ФИДЕ 2008/2009, турнире в Баку, Магнус поделил 1-3 место с Вугаром Гашимовым и Ван Юэ . В сентябре на супертурнире в Бильбао (22 категория) Магнус занял второе место (поделив 2-3 место и обойдя по дополнительным показателям Левона Ароняна ) . При этом после победы в 4 туре Магнус в возрасте 17 лет 280 дней на некоторое время стал № 1 в неофициальным рейтинге LiveRating. 2009 год thumb|250x250px|Магнус Карлсен на чемпионате мира по блицу, ноябрь 2009 года На турнире в Вейк-ан-Зее (19 категория, средний рейтинг 2716) Магнус поделил 5-6 место с Леньером Домингесом . На турнире в Линаресе (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2754) Магнус занял 3 место, уступив Александру Грищуку и Василию Иванчуку . В марте на турнире в Ницце Амбер 2009 по быстрым шахматам и блицу Магнус не смог попасть в призёры, уступив Ароняну, Крамнику и Ананду . В майском турнире M-Tel Masters (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2755,33) лидировавший в течение турнира Карлсен проиграл в последнем туре Алексею Широву и упустил победу, разделив 2-3 места (по очкам) с Веселином Топаловым и заняв итоговое второе место по дополнительным показателям . Во время этого турнира был сыгран товарищеский футбольный матч сборной шахматистов против ФК Левски, в котором Магнус забил гол на 11 минутеПосле основного времени счёт был 6:6, после серии пенальти сборная шахматистов выиграла 8:7. . В июне Магнус выиграл рапид-турнир XXII Magistral «Ciudad de Leon» для 4 игроков в испанском Леоне, обыграв в полуфинале Ван Юэ и в финале против Василия Иванчука выиграв «армагеддон» белыми (правила турнира: 4 партии по 20 минут + 5 секунд на ход, в случае равенства 2 блицпартии по 5 минут без добавления, в случае равенства партия «армагеддон» — у белых 5 минут, у чёрных 4 минуты, но в случае ничьей побеждают чёрные) . В сентябрьском супертурнире Nanjing Pearl Spring в китайском Нанкине (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2763,67) Магнус Карлсен досрочно, за тур до окончания турнира, обеспечил себе звание победителя, за два круга обыграв каждого из соперников хотя бы раз. Такое выступление соответствовало феноменальному рейтингу — выше 3000. Некоторые эксперты (например, гроссмейстер Юрий Разуваев) считают, что эта победа — плод занятий Карлсена с 13-м чемпионом мира Гарри Каспаровым. Так, Карлсен против Петера Леко впервые в жизни применил белыми шотландскую партию (своим «вторым рождением» этот старинный дебют обязан Каспарову), при этом не просто применил, а делал типичные для Каспарова ходы. Практически в каждой партии он шокировал оппонентов неординарными идеями . После этой победы рейтинг Эло Магнуса впервые превысил 2800 пунктов. На турнире в Дортмунде (20 категория, средний рейтинг 2744,2) Магнус поделил с Петером Леко и Дмитрием Яковенко 2-4 места, но по дополнительным показателям стал третьим . В ноябре 2009, на самом представительном на тот момент турнире «Мемориал Таля» в Москве (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2764) Магнус поделил 2-3 место с Василием Иванчуком, уступив Владимиру Крамнику . В рамках этого турнира был также проведён Чемпионат мира по блицу (22 участника, 2 круга), который уверенно (с отрывом в 3 очка от 2 места (Вишванатан Ананд) и 6 очков от 3 места (Сергей Карякин)) выиграл норвежский гроссмейстер . 2009 год закончился для Магнуса уверенной (без поражений) победой на супертурнире London Chess Classic 2009, после чего он возглавил мировой рейтинг, став первым (и на январь 2013 года единственным) шахматистом, возглавившим рейтинг в возрасте до 20 лет. При этом после победы его рейтинг поднялся с 2801 до 2810, а больше 2810 баллов на тот момент имели лишь два гроссмейстера — Веселин Топалов (2813 — в июле 2007 года) и Гарри Каспаров (2851 — в июле 1999 года) . 2010 год На традиционном январском супертурнире в Вейк-ан-Зее Магнус одержал победу, на 0,5 очка обойдя лидировавших по ходу турнира Алексея Широва и Владимира Крамника . Февральский супертурнир 21 категории в Линаресе Магнус пропустил (решив по совету Гарри Каспарова взять паузу) , а в марте на турнире Amber 2010 поделил 1-2 место с Василием Иванчуком . В августе Магнус принял участие в минитурнире по быстрым шахматам Arctic Securities Chess Stars (4 игрока: Магнус, Вишванатан Ананд, Йон Хаммер и Юдит Полгар Arctic Securities Chess Stars 2010) в норвежском Кристиансунне, где в отборочном туре (круговая система, по 2 партии с каждым соперником) набрал 3½ из 6 очков, выйдя в финал, а в финале обыграл Ананда, выиграв первую партию и сведя вничью вторую . В октябре Магнус занял 3 место (из 4) на крупном турнире в Бильбао, первом в истории шахмат турнире 22 категории, проиграв победителю турнира Владимиру Крамнику 2 партии из 3 (по правилам каждый встречался с каждым по 3 раза) . В ноябре 2010 года Магнус стал бронзовым призёром чемпионата мира по блицу (после Левона Ароняна и Теймура Раджабова) ; Магнус делил лидерство с Ароняном после первого игрового дня (14 туров), отстал от него на 1,5 очка после второго игрового дня, а в третьем игровом дне пропустил вперёд и Раджабова . 2010 год закончился для Магнуса очередной (второй подряд) победой в лондонском турнире London Chess Classic. Турнир Магнус начал слабо (в первых трёх турах он потерпел два поражения — от британца Люка Макшейна и Вишванатана Ананда), но затем ярко финишировал, выиграв из оставшихся 4 партий 3 и одну (чёрными против Крамника) сведя вничью. На руку оказалась система начисления очков: 3 за победу, 1 — за ничью, в то время как в традиционной они стоят — соответственно 1 балл и 0,5. Любопытно, что по традиционной системе Карлсен был бы только третьим после Ананда и Макшейна, уступив им по дополнительным показателям при равенстве очков . 2011 год На первом супертурнире года, прошедшем в январе в голландском Вейк-ан-Зее, Магнус поделил 3-4 место с Левоном Ароняном . В этом турнире он сенсационно (допустив грубый зевок) проиграл Анишу Гири — самому молодому (16 лет) шахматисту с одним из самых низких (12 из 14) на этом турнире рейтингом (разница в рейтинге составила 128 очков) . В марте Магнус занял второе место (пропустив вперёд Левона Ароняна) в турнире Amber 2011 (Монако), в котором участники в каждом туре играют друг с другом две партии — вслепую и в быстрые шахматы . В июне Магнус выиграл турнир в румынском Медиаше, обойдя по дополнительному показателю (Коэффициент Зоннеборна-Бергера — преимущество по нему получает тот, кто получил много очков, играя с шахматистами, занявшими в таблице более высокие места) также набравшего 6,5 очков Сергея Карякина, с которым обе очные партии свёл вничью (Карякина «подвели» две победы над Василием Иванчуком, занявшим 5 место из 6). Эта победа позволил Карлсену приплюсовать к своему рейтингу 6 пунктов и выйти на 1 место, обойдя Вишванатана Ананда в рейтинге FIDE . В октябре Карлсен победил на турнире в Бильбао (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2766), обыграв в тай-брейке Василия Иванчука . В ноябре Карлсен выиграл престижный (22 категория, средний рейтинг 2776Шестой «Мемориал Таля») мемориал Таля (по дополнительным показателям (количество игр чёрными) обошёл Левона Ароняна) . На заключительном турнире года London Chess Classic 2011 Магнус стал третьим после Владимира Крамника и Хикару Накамуры (который вырвался вперёд из-за системы подсчёта очков (3 за победу, 1 за ничью; при классической шахматной он отстал бы от Карлсена), и из-за удачливости в заключительном туре . 2012 год thumb|250x250px|Магнус Карлсен на турнире Вейк-ан-Зее 2012 (27 января 2012 года, 11 тур) В супертурнире, проходившем в январе в Вейк-ан-Зее (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2752), Магнус занял 2 место (отстав на 1 очко от Левона Ароняна и опередив по дополнительным показателям также набравших по 8 очков Теймура Раджабова и Фабиано Каруана) . Во время матча за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам Магнус наряду с несколькими гроссмейстерами консультировал Вишванатана Ананда . Также, по словам Сильвио Данаилова (менеджера Веселина Топалова) Магнус в 2010 году был одним из тех, кто консультировал Ананда во время матча против Топалова . В июне на супертурнире Мемориал Таля 2012 (22 категория, средний рейтинг 2776,4), прошедшем в Москве в доме Пашкова, Магнус занял 1 место (единственный, не проигравший ни одной партии) благодаря удачному раскладу: перед заключительным раундом на чистом первом месте шёл Фабиано Каруана (даже ничья приносила ему победу, так как он стартовал под № 10 и потому сыграл 5 партий чёрными, а его основные конкуренты Карлсен и Раджабов — по 4), но в последнем туре он проиграл Левону Ароняну, а Магнус выиграл чёрными у Люка МакшейнаКузнец своего дежавюТрадиционный круговой гроссмейстерский супертурнир «Мемориал Таля» состоится в Москве с 7 по 18 июня. В проходившем с 1 по 11 июля в Астане чемпионате мира по быстрым шахматам и блицу Карлсен дважды стал вице-чемпионом — проиграв в быстрых Сергею Карякину и в блице — Александру Грищуку . В быстрых (19 категория, средний рейтинг 2715,4) после первого игрового дня лидировали Карякин и Карлсен (по 4,5 из 5 ), а во второй день, проиграв две партии подряд (белыми — Иванчуку, черными — Грищуку), набрал только 6 из 10 . В 9 туре финального турнира «Большого шлема» Карлсен впервые одержал победу над Анандом в «классике», и после этого имел шанс (в случае победы чёрными в следующем, заключительном туре над Левоном Ароняном) превзойти рекордный рейтинг Гарри Каспарова. Рекорд поставить не удалось (партия была сыграна вничью), хотя турнир Магнус выиграл . 30 октября Магнус принял участие в любительском блиц-турнире в Осло, выиграв все 12 партий, в том числе против своего бывшего тренера Симена Агдестейна . На турнире Лондон-2012, прошедшем с 8 по 15 декабря, Магнус установил феноменальный мировой рекорд: после победы на турнире его рейтинг достиг 2861 пункта. Карлсена поздравили премьер-министр Йенс Столтенберг и министр культуры Норвегии Хадия Тайик. Коллеги-гроссмейстеры сравнивают рейтинговую скорость, развитую Магнусом, с рекордами ямайского бегуна-спринтера Усэйна Болта . По итогам 2012 года Магнус с 28 голосами из 143 занял 3 место в списке лучших спортсменов Норвегии по версии Норвежской ассоциации спортивных журналистов (после Туры Бергер (биатлон) — 32 голоса и Хенрика Ингебригтсена (бег) — 29 ). Примерно в это же время президент Норвежского олимпийского и параолимпийского комитета и конфедерации спорта Бёрре Рогнлиен ( ) заявил, что шахматы не являются спортом (в том числе и потому, что Федерация шахмат не входит в Федерацию спорта), и Карлсен не смог участвовать в борьбе за звание лучшего спортсмена Норвегии «Праздник спорта» ( ), а вместо этого его номинировали на звание «Имя года» ( ), которое определяется народным голосованием. Магнус Карлсен стал самым молодым обладателем приза «Idrettsgallaen» в истории, когда в 2009 году ему вручили так называемый «дополнительный приз» ( ) за «дар в шахматах». Тогда ему было всего 18 лет и 41 день . 31 декабря 2012 года Магнус в своём блоге подвёл итоги года, написав, что полностью удовлетворён показанными результатами: «50 классических партий, что я сыграл в 2012-м году, закончились победами в трёх турнирах — Мемориале Таля, Сан-Паулу/Бильбао и Лондоне, вторым местом в Биле и разделенным „серебром“ в Вейк-ан-Зее. Результат: =29 или 67 % набранных очков — вероятно, наивысший в моей карьере, и уж точно лучший, начиная с 2006-го года, когда я стал выступать в элитных соревнованиях. Показанные в турнирах +3, +2, +4, +3 и +5 способствовали постоянному увеличению рейтинга — с 2835 в январе 2012 года до 2861 в январе 2013 года, и в течение всего года я оставался на первой позиции в мировой табели о рангах» . 2013 год В январе Магнус в 10-й раз принял участие в супертурнире в Вейк-ан-Зее (20 категория, средний рейтинг 2732,3). Магнус уверенно выигралStandings of grandmaster group A (став победителем досрочно, после 12 тура ), одержав 7 побед и не проиграв ни разу в 13 партиях турнира, и обновив свой рейтинговый рекорд до 2872 пунктов. В апреле 2013 года, победив на Турнире претендентов в Лондоне, Магнус получил возможность сразиться с Вишванатаном Анандом в матче на звание чемпиона мира. В мае Карлсен занял второе место на турнире Ставангер 2013, отстав от победителя, Сергея Карякина, на пол-очка . В июне Магнус принял участие в престижном Мемориале Таля (22 категория, средний рейтинг 2773,2), где стал серебряным призёром (уступив ½ балла Б.Гельфанду) . В сентябре Магнус выиграл престижный турнир Сент-Луис (22 категория, средний рейтинг 2797) . В ноябре играл в матче за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам. Соперником Магнуса являлся действующий на тот момент чемпион мира Вишванатан Ананд. 22 ноября 2013 года, сыграв вничью в десятой партии матча, Магнус стал 16-м чемпионом мира . 2014 год В январе-феврале Магнус принял участие в турнире в Цюрихе (первый в истории турнир 23 категории, средний рейтинг 2801,1 ), где занял 1 место в классике, 4 — в рапиде и общее 1 место , что позволило ему поднять максимальный рейтинг Эло на 9 пунктов — до 2881 пункта. 8 и 9 марта принял участие в массовом рапид-турнире XIII Torneio Aberto Internacional de Xadrez Festa da Uva 2014 в Кашиас-ду-Сул , Бразилия, в котором приняли участие более 350 шахматистов, где набрал 8,5 очков из 9 . 22 марта Карлсен сыграл за свой клуб Ставангер в финальном матче клубной премьер-лиги. Его победа над Владимиром Георгиевым помогла клубу одержать победу 3½ — 2½ над клубом Nordstrand . 19-30 апреля стал победителем международного турнира Мемориал Гашимова 2014, который проходил в Шамкире . Занял второе место (после С. Карякина) на турнире Norway Chess, который проходил со 2 по 13 июня . 18 июня на соревновании в Дубае, ОАЭ, стал чемпионом мира по быстрым шахматам , а 20 июня там же — чемпионом мира по блицу. 1 августа, накануне открытия Шахматной Олимпиады 2014, в честь 100-летнего юбилея Норвежского Шахматного Союза вышла почтовая марка достоинством 15 крон с изображением Карлсена. Презентацию, в которой участвовал Магнус Карлсен, провела министр финансов Норвегии Сив Йенсен . На Шахматной олимпиаде, проходившей в Тромсё 1-15 августа 2014 года первая сборная Норвегии заняла 29 место , Магнус, сыгравший на первой доске 9 партий из 11, набрал 6 очков и занял 6-е индивидуальное место . С 27 августа по 7 сентября участвовал в турнире Сент-Луис 2014 (23 категория, средний рейтинг 2802 — наивысший средний за всю историю шахматных турниров), где занял 2 место с результатом 5,5 очков из 10 . В ноябре защитил титул чемпиона мира в матче против Вишванатана Ананда, досрочно (за партию до конца матча) победив со счётом 6½ : 4½. В послематчевом интервью Магнус назвал наиболее вероятными соперниками на своей следующей защите титула Фабиано Каруана, Левона Ароняна и Александра Грищука. 30 ноября, в день рождения, Магнус участвовал в программе «Король шахмат» («Kongen af sjakk»), сыграв в прямом эфире телеканала NRK1 матч против 8 сборных: политиков, представителей шоу-бизнеса, спортсменов, юниоров — чемпионов по шахматам, членов семьи Магнуса, зрителей, сборной с предварительным отбором и сборной по выбору главного режиссёра программы . 2015 год В январе 2015 года занял первое место на турнире в Вейк-ан-Зее 2015 (20 категория, средний рейтинг 2746) в группе «Masters» с результатом 9 (из 13 возможных) очков . 2-9 февраля занял первое место (обыграв в тай-брейке Аркадия Найдича 3:2) на турнире Grenke Chess Classic 2015 (20 категория, средний рейтинг 2749,875) в Баден-Бадене . 16-26 апреля занял первое место на турнире Мемориал Гашимова 2015 (21 категория, средний рейтинг 2773) в Шамкире, набрав 7 очков из 9 возможных , не проиграв ни одной партии и показав третий в карьере рейтинг производительности ( , TPR) — 2981 (выше только результат в Нанкине-2009 (3002 TPR) и Лондон-2012 году (2993 TPR)). На турнире Norway Chess, прошедшем в Ставангере 15-26 июня (22 категория, средний рейтинг 2780,1), Карлсен показал плохой результат, проиграв в первом туре в чисто выигрышной позиции Топалову по времени (думая, что он получит дополнительные 15 минут после 60-го хода (стандартный контроль времени), но согласно регламенту турнира добавления времени не было) , затем уступив Ананду, Каруане, а в последнем туре — ещё и рейтинг-аутсайдеру Йону Людвигу Хаммеру (разница в рейтинге составила 199 пунктов — 2876 против 2677), в итоге поделив 7-8 место из 10 с Александром Грищуком . На прошедшем с 22 августа по 3 сентября турнире Сент-Луис 2015 (22 категория, средний рейтинг 2795) поделил 2-5 место с результатом 5 из 9, став вторым по дополнительным показателям. В октябре Карлсен успешно защитил свой титул в чемпионате мира ФИДЕ по рапиду, прошедшем в Берлине, с результатом +8 −0 =7. После турнира он достиг наивысшего текущего рейтинга в рапиде в истории, и на тот момент занимал первое место по разным версиям контроля времени: классике, рапиду и блицу . Тем не менее, Карлсен быстро потерял первое место в блице, после слабо проведённого второго дня в чемпионате мира по блицу, в результате чего он уступил титул Александру Грищуку. В ноябре 2015 года Карлсен принял участие в командном чемпионате Европы, играя за норвежскую сборную. Он начал плохо, набрав 0,5 очка из 3, но закончил турнир сильно, победив Петера Леко и Радослава Войташека. Тем не менее, выступление было недостаточным для медали, и он потерял 16 рейтинговых очков в ходе мероприятия. 2016 год thumb|250x250px|Магнус Карлсен на [[Шахматная олимпиада 2016|шахматной олимпиаде 2016 года]] В январе 2016 принял участие в турнире Вейк-ан-Зее, где занял 1 место. В ноябре 2016 года отстоял звание чемпиона мира в матче с россиянином Сергеем Карякиным. В декабре 2016 года принял участие в чемпионатах мира по рапиду и блицу, которые проходили в столице Катара Дохе. Занял 3-е место в чемпионате по рапиду, набрав 11 из 15 наравне с двумя другими призёрами — Василием Иванчуком и Александром Грищуком — и уступив им по дополнительным показателям . Занял 2-е место в чемпионате по блицу, набрав 16,5 из 21 наравне с Сергеем Карякиным и уступив ему по дополнительным показателям, в том числе проиграв личную встречу. Таблица выступлений на соревнованиях различного уровня } ||align=left|Рейкьявик ||align=left|Темпо-турнир || ||4 ||4 ||1 ||4½ из 9 || |- | ||align=left|Дубай ||align=left|6-й Дубай опен || ||4 ||0 ||5 ||6½ из 9 ||2—13Поделил с Ливиу-Дитером Нисипяну, Кришнаном Сашикираном, Виорелом Иордэкеску, Евгением Владимировым, Пентала Харикришна, Евгением Мирошниченко, Павлом Эльяновым, Арташесом Минасяном, Мохаммедом Аль-Модиахи, Александром Голощаповым и Рауфом Мамедовым.. |- | — ||align=left|Мальмё/Копенгаген ||align=left|12th Sigeman & Co Chess Tournament ||13 ||4 ||2 ||3 ||5½ из 9 ||3 |- | ||align=left|Триполи ||align=left|Кубок мира ФИДЕ 1-й тур против Л. Ароняна || ||0 ||1 ||3 ||1½ из 4 ||65—128 |- | ||align=left|Мольде ||align=left|Чемпионат Норвегии ||6 ||6 ||1 ||2 ||7 из 9 ||2 (1—2Поделил с Берге Эстенстадом.) |- | — ||align=left|Копенгаген ||align=left|26-й Politiken Cup || ||5 ||0 ||5 ||7½ из 10 ||4—13Поделил с Петером Хейне Нильсеном, Нормундсом Миезисом, Эдуардасом Розенталисом, Хьетилом Александром Ли, Ларсом Бо Хансеном, Суне Бергом Хансеном, Эрлигом Мортенсеном ( ), Куртом Хансеном и Сайгурбьорном Бьорнссоном ( ).. |- | ||align=left|Лозанна ||align=left|Молодёжный турнир || || || || || из ||5—6Поделил с Екатериной Лагно. |- | — ||align=left|Гёусдал ||align=left|Gausdal Classics (группа GM) ||10 ||4 ||3 ||2 ||5 из 9 ||5 |- | ||align=left|Хогевен ||align=left|Essent Crown ||15 ||1 ||3 ||2 ||2 из 6 ||4 |- | — ||align=left|Драммен ||align=left|Smart Fish Chess Masters || ||1 ||4 ||4 ||3 из 9 ||9—10Поделил с Антоанетой Стефановой.. |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|67-й международный турнир (группа В) ||13 ||3 ||2 ||8 ||7 из 13 ||7 |- | ||align=left|Гёусдал ||align=left|Gausdal Classics ||10 ||3 ||4 ||2 ||4 из 9 ||6—8Поделил с Кристианом Педерсеном и Саймоном Уильямсом. |- | ||align=left|Леон ||align=left|XVIII Magistral «Ciudad de Leon» Полуфинал против Вишванатана Ананда || || 0 || 2 || 2 || 1 из 4 ||3—4Поделил с Алексеем Шировым, проигравшим Рустаму Касымджанову. |- | — ||align=left|Варшава ||align=left|6-й чемпионат Европы || ||5 ||2 ||6 ||8 из 13 ||16—43 |- | ||align=left|Санднес ||align=left|Чемпионат Норвегии ||6 ||6 ||1 ||2 ||7 из 9 ||2 (1—2Поделил с Сименом Агдестейном, после тай-брейка второй.) |- | ||align=left|Биль ||align=left|38-й международный турнир ||16 ||0 ||2 ||8 ||4 из 10 ||6 |- | ||align=left|Гёусдал ||align=left|Gausdal Bygger'n Masters || ||7 ||0 ||2 ||8 из 9 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Сканнерборг ||align=left|2 Samba Cup ||16 ||1 ||2 ||6 ||4 из 9 ||8 |- | — ||align=left|Ханты-Мансийск ||align=left|Кубок мира ФИДЕ 1 тур — против З. Азмапарашвили (матч №32) 2 тур — против Ф. Амонатова (матч №32) 3 тур — против И. Чепаринова (матч №1) 4 тур — против Е. Бареева (матч №1) 5 тур (за 9—16 места) — против Ж. Лотье (матч №5) 6 тур (за 9—12 места) — против В. Малахова (матч №5) 7 тур (за 9—10 места) — против Г. Камского (матч №5) || || 3 1 3 0 1 2 1 || 1 0 1 1 0 1 3 || 0 1 0 3 1 3 0 || 3 из 4 1½ из 2 3 из 4 1½ из 4 1½ из 2 3½ из 6 1 из 4 ||10 |- | ||align=left|Рейкьявик ||align=left|Glitnir Blitz 2006 || || || || || из ||1 |- | — ||align=left|Биль ||align=left|39-й международный турнир ||17 ||4 ||2 ||4 ||6 из 10||2—3Поделил с Теймуром Раджабовым. |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|69-й международный турнир ||19 ||0 ||4 ||9 ||4½ из 13||13—14Поделил с Алексеем Шировым. |- | — ||align=left|Морелия/Линарес ||align=left|24-й международный турнир ||20 ||4 ||3 ||7 ||7½ из 14||3 (2—3Поделил с Александром Морозевичем, по дополнительным показателям третий.) |- | ||align=left|Порто-Веккио ||align=left|Блиц-матч «Match of the Hopes» против Теймура Раджабова Быстрые Блиц «Армагеддон» || || 1 0 0 || 1 0 1 || 0 2 0 || 1 из 2 1 из 2 0 из 1 ||2 |- | — ||align=left|Элиста ||align=left|Отборочные матчи чемпионата мира по шахматам 1-й тур против Л. Ароняна || ||2 ||2 ||2 ||3 из 6В случае ничьей в основном матче из 6 партий играется тай-брейк — 4 партии с контролем 25 минут + 10 секунд на каждый ход; Карслен и Аронян выиграли по 1 партии и 2 свели вничью. Далее игралось 2 блицпартии (5 минут + 10 секунд) — обе выиграл Аронян, и благодаря этому он проходит во второй круг. || |- | — ||align=left|Дортмунд ||align=left|35-й международный турнир ||20 ||0 ||1 ||6 ||3 из 7 ||6 |- | — ||align=left|Биль ||align=left|40-й международный турнир ||18 ||4 ||2 ||3 ||5½ из 9||1 (1—2В тай-брейке Магнус обыграл набравшего также 5½ очков Александра Онищука — после 4 ничейных блиц-партий была разыграна партия по правилам «армагеддона» — белые имеют 5 минут на обдумывание, а чёрные — 4 минуты, однако белых устраивает только выигрыш (в случае ничьей чёрные признаются выигравшей стороной). Магнус выиграл «армагеддон» чёрными) |- | ||align=left|Осло ||align=left|Sluttresultat Glitnir Blitz Oslo 2007 Игра в группе (4 игрока, по 2 партии каждый с каждым) Четвертьфинал против Лейфа Йоханнессена Полуфинал против Петера Нильсена Финал против Александра Грищука || ||2 2 1 ||1 1 3 ||1 1 0 || 5 из 6 2½ из 4 2½ из 4 1 из 4||2 |- | ||align=left|Москва ||align=left|2-й мемориал Таля ||20 || || || ||4½ из 9 ||3—6Поделил с Дмитрием Яковенко, Борисом Гельфандом и Петером Леко. |- | — ||align=left|Ханты-Мансийск ||style="text-align: left"|Кубок мира ФИДЕ: Одна шестьдесят четвертая Одна тридцать вторая Одна шестнадцатая Одна восьмая Четвертьфинал Полуфинал || || || || || 2 из 2 1 из 2В тай-брейке (по быстрым шахматам) Магнус обыграл набравшего также 1 очко Аркадия Найдича 2:0. 1½ из 2 1½ из 2 1½ из 2 ½ из 2||3—4Поделил с Сергеем Карякиным. |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|70-й международный турнир ||20 ||5 ||2 ||6 ||8 из 13||2 (1—2Поделил с Левоном Ароняном, по дополнительным показателям второй.) |- | — ||align=left|Морелия/Линарес ||align=left|25-й международный турнир ||21 ||5 ||3 ||6 ||8 из 14||2 |- | ||align=left|Ницца ||align=left|Amber 2008 || || || || ||12 из 22 ||5 (2—5Поделил с Владимиром Крамником, Петером Леко и Веселином Топаловым, по дополнительным показателям пятый.) |- | — ||align=left|Баку ||align=left|Гран-при, международный турнир ||19 ||4 ||1 ||8 ||8 из 13||1—3Поделил с Вугаром Гашимовым и Ван Юэ. |- | ||align=left|Форос ||align=left|3-й международный турнир ||19 ||5 ||0 ||6 ||8 из 11||1 |- | — ||align=left|Биль ||align=left|41-й международный турнир ||18 ||3 ||1 ||6 ||6 из 10||3 |- | ||align=left|Бильбао ||align=left|Финальный турнир «Большого шлема» ||22 ||3 ||3 ||4 ||13 из 30 ||2 (2—3Поделил с Левоном Ароняном, по дополнительным показателям второй). |- | — ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|71-й международный турнир ||19 ||2 ||1 ||10 ||7 из 13 ||5—6Поделил с Леньером Домингесом. |- | — ||align=left|Линарес ||align=left|26-й международный турнир ||21 ||3 ||2 ||9 ||7½ из 14 ||3 |- | ||align=left|Ницца ||align=left|Amber 2009 || || || || ||13 из 22 ||4 |- | ||align=left|София ||align=left|5-й международный турнир ||21 ||3 ||1 ||6 ||6 из 10 ||2 (2—3Поделил с Веселином Топаловым, по дополнительным показателям второй.) |- | ||align=left|Леон ||align=left|XXII Magistral «Ciudad de Leon» Полуфинал против Ван ЮэПравила турнира: 4 партии по 20 минут + 5 секунд на ход, в случае равенства 2 блицпартии по 5 минут без добавления, в случае равенства партия "армагеддон" — у белых 5 минут, у чёрных 4 минуты, но в случае ничьей побеждают чёрные. После основных 4 партий была ничья (по победе и 2 ничьих у каждого из игроков), в блице первая партия завершилась вничью, вторую партию выиграл Магнус. Финал против Василия ИванчукаПосле основных 4 партий была ничья (по победе и 2 ничьих у каждого из игроков), в блице равенство (2 ничьи), партию "армагеддон" белыми выиграл Магнус. || || 2 2 || 1 1 || 3 4 || 3½ из 6 4 из 7 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Дортмунд ||align=left|37-й международный турнир ||20 ||2 ||1 ||7 ||5½ из 10 ||3 (2—4Поделил с Петером Леко и Дмитрием Яковенко, по дополнительным показателям третий.) |- | — ||align=left|Нанкин ||align=left|2-й международный турнир ||21 ||6 ||0 ||4 ||8 из 10 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Москва ||align=left|4-й мемориал Таля ||21 ||2 ||0 ||7 ||5½ из 9 ||2—3Поделил с Василием Иванчуком. |- | ||align=left|Москва ||align=left|Чемпионат мира по блицу 2009 || || || || ||31 из 42 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Лондон ||align=left|Международный турнир ||18 ||3 ||0 ||4 ||13 из 21За победу в партии по правилам турнира начисляется 3 очка, за ничью — 1, за поражение — 0. ||1 |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|72-й международный турнир ||19 ||5 ||1 ||7 ||8½ из 13 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Ницца ||align=left|Amber 2010 || || || || ||14½ из 22 ||1—2 |- | ||align=left|Медиаш ||align=left|4-й международный турнир ||20 ||5 ||0 ||5 ||7½ из 10 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Кристиансунн ||align=left|Arctic Securities Chess Stars Отборочный тур Миниматч за 1 место против Вишванатана Ананда || || 2 1 || 1 0 || 3 1 || 3½ из 6 1½ из 2 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Бильбао ||align=left|Финальный турнир «Большого шлема» ||22 ||1 ||2 ||3 ||6 из 18 || 3 |- | ||align=left|Нанкин ||align=left|3-й международный турнир ||21 ||4 ||0 ||6 ||7 из 10 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Москва ||align=left|Чемпионат мира по блицу 2010 || || || || ||23½ из 38 ||3 |- | ||align=left|Лондон ||align=left|2-й международный турнир ||20 ||4 ||2 ||1 ||13 из 21 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|73-й международный турнир ||20 ||5 ||2 ||6 ||8 из 13 ||3—4Поделил с Левоном Ароняном. |- | ||align=left|Монако ||align=left|Amber 2011 || || || || || из ||2 |- | ||align=left|Медиаш ||align=left|Международный шахматный турнир ||21 ||3 ||0 ||7 ||6½ из 10 ||1 (1—2По дополнительному показателю (Коэффициент Зоннеборна-Бергера) Магнус обошёл также набравшего 6,5 очков Сергея Карякина.) |- | ||align=left|Биль ||align=left|44-й международный шахматный турнир ||19 ||5 ||1 ||4 ||19 из 30 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Сан-Паулу, БильбаоПервый круг играли в Бразилии (г. Сан-Паулу), второй — в Испании (г. Бильбао). ||align=left|Международный шахматный турнир ||21 ||3 ||1 ||4 ||13 из 30 ||1 (1—2В тай-брейке Магнус обыграл также набравшего 13 очков Василия Иванчука 1,5:0,5.) |- | ||align=left|Москва ||align=left|6-й мемориал Таля ||22 ||2 ||0 ||7 ||5½ из 9 ||1 (1—2По дополнительным показателям (количество игр чёрными) обошёл Левона Ароняна (сыграл чёрными на одну партию больше).) |- | ||align=left|Лондон ||align=left|3-й международный турнир || || || || ||14 из 27 ||3 |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|74-й международный турнир ||21 || || || ||8 из 13 ||2 (2—4По дополнительным показателям обошёл набравших также по 8 очков Теймура Раджабова и Фабиано Каруана.) |- | ||align=left|Москва ||align=left|7-й мемориал Таля ||22 ||2 ||0 ||7 ||5½ из 9 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Астана ||align=left|Чемпионат мира по быстрым шахматам и блицу 2012 (быстрые шахматы) ||19 ||8 ||2 ||5 ||10½ из 15 ||2 |- | ||align=left|Астана ||align=left|Чемпионат мира по быстрым шахматам и блицу 2012 (блиц) || || || || || ||2 |- | — ||align=left|Сан-Паулу, Бильбао ||align=left|Финальный турнир «Большого шлема» 2012 ||22 ||4 ||1 ||5 ||17 из 30 ||1 (1—2В тай-брейке Магнус обыграл также набравшего 17 очков Фабиано Каруана 2:0.) |- | ||align=left|Лондон ||align=left|London Chess Classic 2012 || ||5 ||0 ||3 ||18 из 24 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|75-й международный турнир ||20 ||7 ||0 ||6 ||10 из 13 ||1 |- | — ||align=left|Лондон ||align=left|Турнир претендентов ||22 ||5 ||2 ||7 ||8½ из 14 ||1 (1—2По второму (после итога личной встречи) дополнительному показателю (число побед) Магнус обошёл также набравшего 8½ очков Владимира Крамника.) |- | ||align=left|Ставангер ||align=left|Ставангер 2013 ||21 ||3 ||1 ||5 ||5½ из 10 ||2 (2—3По дополнительному показателю (коэффициент Зоннеборна-Бергера) Магнус обошёл также набравшего 5½ очков Хикару Накамура.) |- | ||align=left|Москва ||align=left|8-й мемориал Таля ||22 ||3 ||1 ||5 ||5½ из 9 ||2 |- | ||align=left|Сент-Луис ||align=left|Сент-Луис 2013 ||22 ||3 ||0 ||3 ||4½ из 6 ||1 |- | }}||align=left|Ченнаи ||align=left|Матч за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам 2013 || ||3 ||0 ||7 ||6½ из 10 ||1 |- | — ||align=left|Цюрих ||align=left|Цюрих 2014 Классика Рапид Итог ||23 || 3 1 || 0 2 || 2 2 || 8 из 10 2 из 5 10 из 15По правилам турнира, за победу в классике давалось 2 очка, за ничью — 1, а в рапиде за победу 1 очко, за ничью — ½. ||1 |- | ||align=left|Кашиас-ду-Сул ||align=left|XIII Torneio Aberto Internacional de Xadrez Festa da Uva 2014 || ||8 ||0 ||1 ||8½ из 9 ||1 |- | ||align=left| ||align=left|Клубная премьер-лига Норвегии || || || || || || |- | ||align=left|Шамкир ||align=left|Мемориал Гашимова 2014 || ||5 ||2 ||3 ||6½ из 10 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Ставангер ||align=left|Ставангер 2014 Классика Блиц ||21 || 2 6 || 0 0 || 7 3 || 5½ из 9 7½ из 9 || 2 1 |- | ||align=left|Дубай ||align=left|Чемпионат мира по рапиду и блицу 2014 Рапид Блиц || || || || || 11 из 15 17 из 21 || 1 1 |- | ||align=left|Тромсё ||align=left|Шахматная олимпиада 2014 || ||5 ||2 ||2 || || / |- | — ||align=left|Сент-Луис ||align=left|Сент-Луис 2014 ||23 ||2 ||1 ||7 ||5½ из 10||2 |- | }}||align=left|Сочи ||align=left|Матч за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам 2014 || ||2 ||1 ||8 ||6½ из 11 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее ||align=left|Вейк-ан-Зее 2015 ||20 ||6 ||1 ||6 ||9 из 13 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Баден-Баден ||align=left|Grenke Chess Classic 2015 ||20 ||3 ||1 ||3 ||4½ из 7 ||1 (1—2В тай-брейке Карлсен обыграл также набравшего 4½ очка Аркадия Найдича 3:2.) |- | ||align=left|Шамкир ||align=left|Мемориал Гашимова 2015 ||21 ||5 ||0 ||4 ||7 из 9 ||1 |- | ||align=left|Ставангер ||align=left|Ставангер 2015 ||22 ||2 ||4 ||3 ||3½ из 9 ||7 (7—8) |- | — ||align=left|Сент-Луис ||align=left|Сент-Луис 2015 ||22 ||3 ||2 ||4 ||5 из 9 ||2 (2—5)По дополнительным показателям Магнус обошёл также набравших 5 очков Хикару Накамура, Максима Вашье-Лаграв и Аниша Гири. |- !Дата ||Город ||Турнир || || || || ||Результат ||Место |} Интересные факты * 26 января 2008 года Карлсен обыграл Крамника чёрными; за предшествующие 10 лет Крамник проигрывал белыми в партиях с классическим контролем лишь 9 раз, в том числе программе Deep Fritz в 2002 году. * Карлсен в 13 лет сыграл вничью против Гарри Каспарова партию в быстрые шахматы. * Прозвища Карлсена — «Малыш», «Викинг». * Карлсена сравнивали с Фишером, Талем и композитором Моцартом (по словам самого Магнуса, впервые его назвала «Моцартом в шахматах» в 2004 году газета The Washington Post ). * Магнус Карлсен сыграл с Биллом Гейтсом в «быстрые шахматы» в эфире скандинавского телеканала NRK и поставил ему мат на девятом ходу. Комментарии Примечания Литература * * Ссылки * Блог Магнуса Карлсена * Официальный сайт * Список турниров * Основной фансайт Магнуса Категория:Чемпионы мира по шахматам Категория:Шахматисты Норвегии Категория:Чемпионы мира по быстрым шахматам Категория:Чемпионы мира по блицу